gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Varys
| Dargestellt von = Conleth Hill |Staffel = 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 |Erster Auftritt = "Lord Schnee" |Letzter Auftritt = "Der Drache und der Wolf" |Erschienen in = 41 Episoden (siehe unten) |Sprecher = Jan Odle |Beiname = Die Spinne |Titel = Meister der Flüsterer |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Varys) }} Varys ist ein Hauptcharakter ab der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones. In der ersten Staffel gehörte er noch zu den Nebencharakteren. Er wird von Conleth Hill gespielt und tritt erstmals in der dritten Folge der ersten Staffel der Serie auf. In der Serie Biographie Varys ist ein raffinierter und rätselhafter Eunuch mit geheimnisvoller Vergangenheit. Er dient dem kleinen Rat als königlicher Oberspion oder "Meister der Flüsterer". Varys verbirgt seine wahren Motive hinter unterwürfigem Gehabe. Nur wenige mögen ihn und noch weniger trauen ihm. Er macht es sich zu seiner Aufgabe, alles über alle in Erfahrung zu bringen. Seine Spione nennt er seine "kleinen Vögelchen". Diese halten sich, wie er behauptet, überall auf, sogar im Norden. Varys ist für die Begnadigung von Jorah dem Andalen verantwortlich, der anschließend von ihm als Spion in Essos eingesetzt wurde, bis er seine Loyalität auf Daenerys Targaryen verlagerte. Seitdem nutzt Varys andere Spione, um sich über die Lage in Essos auf dem Laufenden zu halten, auf die er über seinen Freund Illyrio Mopatis ebenfalls Einfluss nimmt. Er wird gelegentlich „''Die Spinne''“ genannt, da sich sein Netz von Spitzeln scheinbar überall hin erstreckt. Ein anderer Grund für diesen Namen ist, dass Varys sich meist still im Hintergrund hält, aber doch mit äußerster Vorsicht die Fäden zieht. Freundschaftliche Rivalität bringt er dem anderen Oberspion bei Hofe entgegen: Lord Petyr Baelish alias "Kleinfinger". Auch freundet sich Varys mit Tyrion Lennister an und stellt fest, dass dieser, im Gegensatz zu ehrenhaften Männern wie Eddard Stark, sehr wohl in der Lage ist, das Intrigenspiel am Hof von Königsmund mitzuspielen. Varys trägt keine Adelstitel, weil er nicht in Westeros geboren wurde. Er wird aber als Lord bezeichnet, da er zum "Kleinen Rat" gehört, welcher traditionell aus Lords besteht. Tatsächlich stammt er jedoch aus der niedersten Gesellschaftsschicht, war zunächst Teil einer fahrenden Schauspielgruppe, von der er gelernt hat, stets seine Maske zu wahren und seine Rolle zu spielen, später Bettler, Prostituierter und Meisterdieb, bis ihn seine Handlungen bis ganz an die Spitze des Reiches brachten. Staffel 1 thumb|300px|Varys im Kleinen Rat Lord Varys begrüßt Ned Stark im kleinen Rat zusammen mit Renly Baratheon, Petyr Baelish und Pycelle. Er ist zugegen, als Catelyn Stark in Königsmund eintrifft, welche Informationen über den Mordversuch an ihrem Sohn Bran sammeln und zugleich Ned warnen will. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Varys schon längst über Catelyns eigentlich geheimen Aufbruch gen Süden informiert war und Baelish davon unterrichtete, welcher wiederum Catelyn und Rodrik Cassel in eines seiner Bordelle bringen ließ. Dort wartet auch Varys auf sie, um sie sogleich nach dem Dolch zu fragen, von dem sie dachte, niemand sonst wüsste davon. In diesem kurzen Aufeinandertreffen wird Varys' umfangreiches Spionagenetz und sein Einfluss ersichtlich. Den Besitzer des Dolches kennt überraschender weise nicht er, sondern Baelish, der ihn einst durch eine Wette auf einem Turnier an Tyrion Lennister verlor. Im weiteren Verlauf wird zudem erkennbar, dass nicht nur Varys, sondern auch Baelish und die Königin über Spitzel verfügen, wenngleich nicht so umfangreich. Dies führt teilweise zu einem verbalen Schlagabtausch auf höchstem Niveau zwischen Varys und Baelish, die sich nur via vagen Andeutungen unterhalten. thumb|300px|Varys erzählt von seinem Verdacht bezüglich Robert und Jon Arryn Varys versorgt den kleinen Rat mit Nachrichten über Daenerys Targaryen, welche er von Ser Jorah Mormont im Gegenzug für eine Begnadigung erhält. So unterrichtet er König Robert von deren Heirat und baldigen Schwangerschaft. Während Ned Stark versucht, das Reich für König Robert zu verwalten und zugleich von Baelish bei den Nachforschungen zum Tod von Jon Arryn unterstützt wird, scheint Varys eigene Ziele zu verfolgen. So wird er unbemerkt von Arya Stark belauscht, als er sich mit seinem langjährigen Freund Illyrio Mopatis in den Verließen des Roten Bergfrieds unterhält. Arya kann ihn jedoch nur hören und nicht sehen und weiß deshalb nicht, wer er ist, da sie Varys noch nie getroffen hat. Bei jenem Gespräch deutet Varys einen baldigen Krieg zwischen dem Löwen (Lennister) und dem Wolf (Stark), aufgrund der Spannungen zwischen den beiden Häusern, an. Beide erkennen, dass ein Krieg ihnen momentan nichts nützt und Illyrio befürwortet einen baldigen Tod von Ned Stark. Unerwarteterweise begibt sich Varys zu Ned Stark und warnt ihn davor, dass König Robert demnächst dieselbe Krankheit befallen könnte wie Jon Arryn und lenkt ihn zu der Annahme, dass Jons ehemaliger Knappe und jetziger Ser Hugh etwas mit dessen Tod zu tun haben könnte. Leider ist Ser Hugh aber vor kurzem durch die Hand des Lennister-Vasallen Gregor Clegane "versehentlich" beim Turnier getötet worden. Durch Varys' Andeutungen kommt Ned Stark immer mehr zu der Auffassung, dass die Lennisters mit beiden Todesfällen etwas zu tun haben könnten. thumb|300px|Varys besucht Ned im Kerker Nachdem durch eine Verkettung rascher Ereignisse Robert stirbt und Ned wegen Verrat inhaftiert wird, ist es Varys, der diesen als einziger im Verlies besucht. Varys versucht, ihn zu überzeugen, zum Wohle seiner Töchter den Anspruch Joffreys auf den Thron anzuerkennen, was er vorher vehement bestritten hat. Zugleich ist Varys bemüht, zusammen mit den anderen Ratsmitgliedern und unter Sansa Starks Mithilfe bei Cersei eine Begnadigung für Ned Stark zu erreichen. Letztendlich wird dieser stattgegeben, sollte Ned Joffrey seinen Verrat gestehen und ihn als seinen König anerkennen. Varys gelingt es schließlich, Ned dahingehend zu überreden. Auf Neds Frage, wem Varys eigentlich diene, antwortet jener: "Dem Reich - einer muss es ja schließlich tun." Varys ist jedoch ebenso wie alle anderen Anwesenden überrascht, als bei Neds öffentlichem "Geständnis" Joffrey Neds sofortigen Tod befiehlt, den er nicht mehr verhindern kann. Petyr Baelish steht vor dem Eisernen Thron, als Varys ihn einmal mehr überrascht. Er fragt ihn, wie er wohl aussehen würde, wenn er auf dem Thron säße und ob die Lords und Ladys, die ihn jahrelang verhöhnt haben, ihm dann schmeicheln würden. Doch Petyr meint, dass es schwierig für diese wäre, zu schmeicheln, wenn sie keine Köpfe mehr hätten. Varys meint, dass er nicht gegen Petyr wetten würde, da er ein gefährlicher Mitspieler im "Spiel der Throne" sei. Und als Petyr wissen will, was Varys tun würde, wenn er selbst auf dem Thron säße, antwortet dieser, dass er wohl einer der wenigen Männer sei, der sich nicht auf dem Thron sehen möchte. Petyr scherzt über Varys und meint, dass ihn alle fürchten würden. Er meint, dass er Varys bewundere und Varys sagt, dass dies wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhe. Staffel 2 Nachdem Tyrion vorübergehend zur Hand des Königs ernannt wird, schließen sich er und Varys immer mehr zusammen. thumb|300px|Varys beglückwünscht Tyrion zu seinen Erfolgen Varys Wertschätzung erfährt Tyrion insbesondere, nachdem es ihm gelungen ist, Pycelle als indiskretes Ratsmitglied zu enttarnen und ihn einzusperren, obwohl Pycelle bekräftigt, stets den Lennisters (besonders Tywin und Cersei) gedient zu haben. Varys erkennt, dass Tyrion gewillt ist, in erster Linie dem Reich und nicht dem Haus Lennister zu dienen. Den eigentlich verbotenen Aufenthalt von Shae in Königsmund behält Varys für sich. Zudem gibt er zu erkennen, dass er sich von ihm in Zukunft noch Großes erwartet. thumb|300px|Tyrion plant mit Varys Hilfe die Verteidigung der Stadt Varys versorgt Tyrion in Vorbereitung der Entscheidungsschlacht gegen Stannis mit Plänen der Stadt und Büchern und über Belagerungstaktiken. Einstweilen unterhalten sich Varys und Tyrion auf dieselbe Art, wie Varys es mit Baelish hält, jedoch nicht aus Rivalität, sondern aus persönlicher Sympathie. Varys unterrichtet auch Tyrion darüber, dass im Osten Daenerys immer mehr an Einfluss gewinnt und nun auch über Drachen verfüge. Dieses "Spiel" wollen sie jedoch erst spielen, wenn das vorherige gegen Stannis Baratheon beendet sei. Tyrion gesteht dabei ein, dass er nie gedacht hätte, jemals soviel Macht zu haben und so viel gefallen daran zu finden, einschließlich der Intrigen (Spiele). In der Nacht der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser erachtet Varys Tyrion als den einzigen Mann, der Stannis aufhalten kann. Er hofft inständig, dass er wohlbehalten aus der Schlacht zurückkehren möge. Als Tyrion schwer verwundet nach der Schlacht in seinen neuen Gemächern (die Schlacht wurde durch das Erscheinen seines Vaters Tywin gewonnen, Tyrion umgehend seines Amtes enthoben und in neue Gemächer verlegt) versucht zu genesen, ist es Varys, der ihn als einziger neben seinem treuen Knappen Podrick besucht. Varys gibt Tyrion zu verstehen, ihn demnächst nicht mehr so häufig besuchen zu können, was dieser zunächst als Abkehr von einem Verlorenem auffasst. Doch Varys bekräftigt seine mittlerweile situierte Freundschaft zu Tyrion, in dem er ihm Shae zuführt. Staffel 3 Tywin ruft den kleinen Rat zusammen und Varys erzählt, dass sich Robb Stark mit den meisten seiner Gefolgsleute in Schnellwasser befindet. Varys erzählt Tyrion, wie er entmannt wurde. Er zog als kleiner Junge mit einer Schauspielertruppe durch die Lande. Dabei verkaufte man ihn an einen unbekannten Mann. Varys betont seine damalige Angst vor diesem Mann, sagt jedoch auch, dass seine Befürchtungen bei weitem nicht so schlimm gewesen sind, wie das, was der Mann ihm angetan hat: Er gab ihm einen Trank, der Varys' Körper erschlaffen lies. So konnte sich der kleine Junge nicht wehren und auch nicht schreien, als der Zauberer ihn mit einem gebogenem Dolch komplett kastrierte und danach seine Männlichkeit verbrannte. Aus dem Rauch kamen zwei Augen und sagten etwas in einer anderen Sprache; dieses Erlebnis verfolgt Varys noch heute, weswegen er jedwede Magie verabscheut - und vor allem gegen Stannis und dessen Rote Priesterin Melisandre arbeitet, die ebenfalls Blutmagie praktiziert. Der Zauberer setzte Varys daraufhin zum Sterben aus, doch dieser gab nicht auf. Er erzählt Tyrion, dass er auf seine Rache wartete und dafür arbeitete. Am Ende bekam er sie. Der Zauberer ist nun in seiner Gewalt. Er öffnet eine kleine Kiste, in der ein schmutziger, alter Mann gefesselt und geknebelt liegt, und zeigt diesen Tyrion. Einfluss gedeihe zu Beginn langsam, verbreite sich aber ab einer gewissen Stufe schneller als Unkraut, belehrt er Tyrion. Rache sei etwas, das man besser spät begehe, wenn der Feind nicht mehr damit rechnet, man dürfe dabei seine Ziele aber auch nicht aus den Augen verlieren. thumb|300px|Varys bittet Olenna um Hilfe zum Schutz von Sansa Indessen hat Varys eins der Freudenhäuser von Kleinfinger besucht und dort die clevere Hure Ros als seine Spionin engagiert, um ein Auge auf Petyr Baelish zu haben. Diese spielt ihm denn auch Informationen zu, aus denen sich schließen lässt, dass Baelish vorhat, Sansa Stark aus der Stadt zu bringen und so den "Schlüssel zum Norden" in seine Hände zu bringen. Varys trägt diese Information an Olenna Tyrell weiter, gemeinsam fassen die beiden den Plan, Sansa stattdessen an Loras Tyrell zu verheiraten. Das gelingt insofern, dass Sansa für Loras schwärmt und darum nicht mit Baelish flieht. thumb|300px|Kleinfinger hat erfolgreich Varys Pläne durchkreuzt Petyr Baelish enthüllt Varys, dass er von Ros' Spionage erfahren hat und sich daraufhin ihrer entledigte, indem er sie Joffrey für dessen sadistische Spielchen zur Verfügung stellte. Varys entgegnet, er habe nur zum Wohle des Reiches gehandelt. Baelish meint darauf, das Reich sei nichts weiter als der Eiserne Thron, der angeblich aus Tausenden, tatsächlich jedoch nur aus knapp zweihundert Schwertern besteht - eine Lüge, die immer wieder zu erzählen man unter einander abgestimmt hat, bis alle vergessen haben, dass es nicht wahr ist. Varys beharrt, diese Lüge muss erhalten bleiben, ansonsten würde nur Chaos zurückbleiben. Darauf meint Kleinfinger: "Chaos ist eine Leiter." Varys ist Gast bei der Hochzeit von Sansa und Tyrion. Er gehört zu den wenigen die nicht lachen, als Joffrey Tyrion die Trittleiter wegnimmt, weswegen dieser bei dem Ritual der Ummantelung nicht an Sansas Schultern heranreicht und sie - zum Vergnügen der Gäste - bitten muss, sich hinzuknien. thumb|300px|Varys lauscht schweigend der Nachricht über die Rote Hochzeit Später ist Varys beim Treffen des Kleinen Rates anwesend, als dieser die Ereignisse der Roten Hochzeit diskutiert. Er sagt nichts dazu, zeigt sich jedoch angewidert von Joffreys hämischer Freude und seiner Idee, Sansa den Kopf ihres Bruders zu präsentieren. Als Joffrey darüber mit Tyrion in Streit gerät und ihn ein kleines Monster nennt, entgegnet Tyrion, er solle vorsichtig sein; Monster seien gefährlich - Varys grinst vor sich hin, er hegt keine ausgeprägte Sympathie für Joffrey. Varys kommt mit Shae ins Gespräch und bittet sie, nach Pentos auszureisen, wofür er ihr einen Beutel Diamanten bietet, um ein neues, wohlhabendes Leben zu beginnen. Er offenbart, dass er sich über ihre ehrliche Liebe zu Tyrion im Klaren ist, weist sie aber darauf hin, dass ihre Präsenz sowohl sie selbst als auch Tyrion in Gefahr bringt. Tyrion sei einer der wenigen Männer, die sowohl fähig als auch willens sind, das Reich zu retten; dabei ist Shae eine Komplikation. Sie lehnt sein Angebot jedoch ab und wirft ihm die Diamanten vor die Füße. Staffel 4 Varys hält sich zunächst aus den wesentlichen Entwicklungen seit der Roten Hochzeit heraus. Als er Tyrion gegenüber bekennt, dass Shae erkannt worden sei und er ihre Beziehung nicht weiter decken könne, gibt Tyrion seinem Vorschlag schließlich nach und schickt Shae fort nach Essos. Auf Joffreys Hochzeit verhöhnt dieser seinen Onkel Tyrion; Varys hat als einer der wenigen den Anstand, nicht zu lachen. Im Kleinen Rat berichtet Varys von der zunehmenden Stärke von Daenerys Targaryen. Sie hat Meereen eingenommen, 8.000 Unbefleckte, 2.000 Zweitgeborene, drei Drachen und zwei Ritter als Berater, von denen einer Ser Barristan Selmy ist. Doch anscheinend ist niemand über seine Ausführungen besorgt, obwohl er betont, dass auch Ser Jorah nicht länger seiner Kontrolle untersteht, sondern Daenerys vollkommen ergeben ist. Auch berichtet er, dass Sandor Clegane in den Flusslanden gesehen wurde und er mehrere Soldaten der Lennisters unter Verfluchung von Joffrey getötet hat. Auf Sandors Ergreifung werden 100 Silberhirsche ausgesetzt. thumb|250px|Oberyn fragt Varys bezüglich seiner Herkunft ausAuch mit Oberyn Martell kommt Varys ins Gespräch, wobei eine ähnlich freundschaftlich-rivalisierende Stimmung herrscht wie zuvor oft zwischen Varys und Kleinfinger. Oberyn bringt das Gespräch auf Varys' Lebensweg, über den dieser jedoch nicht so viel enthüllt, wie er Tyrion anvertraut hat. Schließlich fragt Oberyn, ob Varys vor seiner Beschneidung eigentlich Jungen oder Mädchen bevorzugt habe, worauf Varys meint, er sei zu jung gewesen, um jemals derartige Bedürfnisse zu entwickeln. Er meint, Begehren zerstöre die Menschen, und wenn man wie er frei von Begehren sei, könne man sich auf andere Ziele konzentrieren. Er wirft einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf den Thron, führt den Gedanken aber nicht weiter aus. thumb|300px|Varys muss gegen Tyrion Aussagen Varys sagt nach dem Mord an Joffrey nicht für Tyrion aus, er hat sich von Cersei als Zeuge der Anklage verpflichten lassen, wohl, weil er andernfalls um sein eigenes Leben fürchten müsste. Bei Tyrions' Verhandlung sagt er gegen ihn aus, erzählt von der angedeuteten Drohung von Tyrion gegen Joffrey im Ratssaal bei der Diskussion der Roten Hochzeit. Tyrion fragt ihn, ob er seine Verdienste um die Schlacht am Schwarzwasser vergessen habe. Varys erwidert bedauernd, dass er niemals etwas vergesse; sein Gesichtsausdruck macht deutlich, dass er in der gegebenen Situation keine Wahl hatte, als sich dem Druck von Cersei und Tywin zu beugen. Als Tyrion mit Jaimes Hilfe aus dem Kerker flieht, ist Varys daran entscheidend beteiligt. Er schickt Jaime um die Wachen auszuschalten und Tyrion hinaus zu führen. Nachdem Tyrion Shae und Tywin getötet hat, versteckt Varys Tyrion in einer Kiste und lässt sie auf ein Schiff verladen, was Tyrion nur stoisch zur Kenntnis nimmt. Als die Kiste verladen ist, will Varys eigentlich zurück doch die Glocken der Stadt künden von einem bedeutendem Tod. Scheinbar spontan geht Varys ebenfalls an Bord und nimmt neben der Kiste mit Tyrion Platz. Staffel 5 thumb|300px|Varys will sich mit Tyrion Daenerys anschließen Varys ist zusammen mit Tyrion in Pentos angekommen und öffnet die Kiste, in der Tyrion aus Königsmund geschmuggelt wurde, im Palast von Illyrio Mopatis, den Varys als alten Freund beschreibt. Obwohl Tyrion zunächst wenig aufnahmefähig ist, erläutert Varys seine Motivation dafür, ihn zu befreien und über die Meerenge zu schmuggeln. Varys will das Beste für das Reich und ohne Tyrion wäre sein Ziel schwerer umzusetzen. Er will jemanden auf dem Eisernen Thron sehen, der die nötige Strenge aber auch Güte besitzt, einen charismatischen Anführer, den die Menschen lieben und mit einem starken, alten Familiennamen. Tyrion glaubt nicht, dass so ein Mann zu finden sei, doch Varys hat auch gar nicht von einem Mann gesprochen, denn er will Daenerys Targaryen dazu verhelfen auf den Thron von Westeros zu steigen. An diesem Ziel würde er laut eigener Aussage schon lange arbeiten und er offenbart Tyrion zwei Optionen: Entweder er bleibt in Pentos und säuft sich zu Tode oder er begleitet ihn nach Meereen, um sich Daenerys anzuschließen. Tyrion will sich auf dem Weg zu Daenerys zu Tode saufen. In Volantis stoßen sie auf eine junge Frau, die eine Rote Priesterin ist. Auf Tyrions Drängen hin suchen sie ein Bordell auf. Dort versucht Tyrion sich seinen Gelüsten hinzugeben, wird jedoch in einem unachtsamen Moment von Varys getrennt. thumb|300px|Varys erscheint überraschend in Meereen Durch seine Vögelchen kann Varys schließlich Tyrion ausfindig machen. Doch als Varys in Meereen eintrifft, ist Daenerys bereits verschwunden und die Stadt in Aufruhr. Sie begegnen sich wieder, als Tyrion Jorah Mormont und Daario Naharis nachsieht. Tyrion beklagt sein Schicksal, dass er sich nicht mit auf die Suche nach Daenerys begeben darf und stattdessen eine verfeindete Stadt befrieden muss. Varys zeigt ihm auf, dass dies durchaus von Vorteil sein kann. Zudem erinnert er ihn in einem konjunktionalen Gespräch daran, dass er als Regent über Königsmund sehr erfolgreich gewesen ist. Tyrion gesteht darauf hin, ihn vermisst zu haben. Staffel 6 thumb|300px|Varys gibt einer Mutter etwas Geld Varys begleitet Tyrion auf seinem Gang durch Meereen, damit sie die Stadt, die sie in Daenerys Namen regieren, besser kennen lernen. Doch sie finden nur spärlich bevölkerte Straßen und misstrauische Menschen vor. Gemeinsam versuchen sie das Vertrauen wieder herzustellen, müssen aber auch erkennen, dass es durch einen Roten Priester Tendenzen zu einer freien Selbstbestimmung gibt. Zu allem Überfluss haben Unbekannte die kleine Flotte von Meereen im Hafen in Brand gesteckt, sodass ihnen der Weg über das Meer momentan nicht offen steht. Varys sitzt im Thronraum der großen Pyramide und fächelt sich Luft zu. Die Unbefleckten bringen die Prostituierte Vala zu ihm und er fordert sie auf die beiden allein zu lassen. Vala fordert ihn auf, die Soldaten zurückzurufen und mit der Folter anzufangen. Varys macht deutlich, dass er nicht foltert, da die Leute auch unter Folter lügen und er nach den richtigen Antworten sucht. Er deutet an, dass er weiß wer sie ist und das sie den Söhnen der Harpyie bei den Morden geholfen hat. Vala verteidigt sich und nennt die Unbefleckten und Daenerys Fremde die ihre Stadt und Kultur zerstören. Varys schleicht umher und meint, sie solle die Dinge aus seiner Sicht sehen. Er sehe die Dinge auch aus ihrer Sicht und erwähnt ihren Sohn. Vala wird wütend darüber, dass Varys ihrem Sohn zu drohen scheint, doch muss dann erfahren, dass Varys ihrem Sohn nichts tun wird, dieser jedoch ohne seine Mutter nicht überleben kann, da er an Atembeschwerden leidet. Vala macht daraufhin auf ihre ausweglose Lage aufmerksam, da sie entweder von Varys getötet wird oder den Söhnen der Harpyie. Varys bietet ihr jedoch einen Ausweg: Sie kann mit einem Sack Silber auf einem Schiff mit ihrem Sohn in ein neues Leben nach Pentos fliehen, wenn sie verrät wer sich hinter den Söhnen der Harpyie verbirgt. Tyrion lädt Kinvara, die Hohepriesterin des Roten Tempels aus Volantis in den Thronraum der Großen Pyramide, um sie zu bitten, Worte über Daenerys' Tun weiter zu verbreiten. Kinvara unterstützt Tyrions Ziele und lässt ihn wissen, dass sie ihnen helfen möchte. Ihrer Ansicht nach ist Daenerys aufgrund ihrer Drachen, der Prinz, der verheißen wurde. Varys ist eher skeptisch, da Stannis Baratheon von Melisandre als Auserwählter gepredigt wurde, aber von Tyrion in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser besiegt und in der Schlacht um Winterfell getötet wurde. Er bezeichnet die Roten Priester als Fanatiker. Kinvara antwortet ihm, dass der Herr des Lichts einen Plan und Alles einen bestimmten Grund habe, und Menschen wie die Roten Priester auch Fehler machen können. Kinvara führt an, dass Varys von einem zweitklassigen Zauberer verstümmelt wurde. Sie enthüllt auch, dass Varys eine Stimme gehört habe, die aus den Flammen sprach, als Varys seine Männlichkeit dafür geopfert wurde und bietet ihm an mehr darüber zu erfahren, was Varys beunruhigt. Sie sagt ihm auch, dass er nichts zu befürchten hätte, wenn er ein wahrer Freund der Königin wäre. Ohne weitere Erklärungen verlässt sie dann den Thronraum. Nachdem ein brüchiger Friede mit den Sklavenhändlern verhandelt wurde, nutzt Varys die Gelegenheit, um zu einer Geheimmission aufzubrechen. thumb|300px|Varys findet in Westeros Verbündete für DaenerysÜberraschend taucht Varys bei einer Unterredung zwischen Lady Olenna Rothweyn und Ellaria Sand in Dorne auf und bietet beiden Gerechtigkeit in Form von Feuer und Blut an. Später segelt er an der Seite von Daenerys nach Westeros. Staffel 7 Varys erreicht mit Daenerys Targaryen Drachenstein. Nachdem sie Drachenstein wohlbehalten erreicht haben, muss sich Varys dem Urteil von Daenerys stellen. Diese befragt ihn ausführlich zu seiner Rolle während der Herrschaft ihres Vaters, Aerys II. Targaryen, und des Usurpators Robert Baratheon. Auch will sie wissn, wer den Befehl zu ihrer Ermordung gegeben hat. Varys gerät zunehmend in Bedrängnis bis es ihm schließlich glaubhaft gelingt Daenerys davon zu überzeugen, dass seine Loyalität nicht in erster Linie einem Monarchen, sondern dem Volk gilt. Jenes leide unter der Herrschaft eines Tyrannen, doch gedeiht unter einem gerechtem Regenten. Er sieht in Daenerys die beste Hoffnung für das Wohl des einfachen Volkes. Daher gelobt er Daenerys seine Treue und muss ihr schwören, sollte sie jemals das gemeine Volk enttäuschen, dies ihr mitzuteilen, anstatt gegen sie zu intrigieren. Sollte Varys jedoch Daenerys jemals verraten, so soll er lebendig verbrannt werden. Im Anschluss empfangen sie Melisandre. Varys warnt Daenerys vor den verführerischen Prophezeiungen der Priesterin und dass sie in Diensten von Stannis Baratheon stand. Doch Daenerys ermahnt ihn nicht zu vergessen, dass auch er Gnade erfahren hat, obwohl er einst einem anderen falschen König gedient hat. thumb|300px|Daenerys erfährt von ihrer vernichteten Flotte Gemeinsam mit Melisandre beobachtet Varys die Ankunft des König des Nordens. Er wundert sich, dass sie nicht zu Jon geht, wo sie das Treffen doch arrangiert hat und erfährt, dass es Probleme zwischen ihnen gab. Er rät ihr aus Westeros zu verschwinden und sie teilt ihm mit, dass sie vor hat nach Volantis zu gehen, es aber ihr Schicksal ist zurückzukehren um in Westeros zu sterben. Zu seinem entsetzen prophezeit sie ihm, dass auch er hier sterben wird. Während Daenerys und Jon sich treffen, erhält Varys die Nachricht vom Angriff auf die Flotte. Als Daenerys verkündet, sie wolle die gegnerische Graufreud Flotte persönlich zerstören, raten ihr Varys und Tyrion davon aus Sorge ab, sie könnte durch einen Speer oder Pfeil sterben. Sie wollen sich lieber auf Casterlystein konzentrieren. Varys und Tyrion müssen Daenerys mitteilen, dass sie auch die Weite verloren haben. Nur dank Jon Schnee kann verhindert werden, dass Daenerys doch ihre Drachen auf Königsmund hetzt. thumb|300px|Varys und Tyrion sind besorgt wegen Daenerys TemperamentTyrion und Varys reflektieren über den Tod von Lord Tarly und seinem Sohn. Tyrion verteidigt sich und meint, er hätte versucht Daenerys umzustimmen, aber letztendlich war es nicht seine Schuld, dass sie sterben mussten. Varys hatte ähnliche Hinrichtungen unter der Herrschaft von Daenerys' Vater ansehen müssen. Er hat, wie er behauptet, nur die Informationen über die Personen geliefert. Er hat sich bei jeder Hinrichtung das selbe wie Tyrion gesagt, um sich kein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen. Varys appelliert an Tyrion, dass er Daenerys gut beraten muss, da sie nicht wie ihr Vater werden darf. Varys ist bei den Verhandlungen von Königsmund anwesend, hält sich jedoch bedeckt im Hintergrund. Auftritte Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Varys fr:Varys it:Varys ja:ヴァリス nl:Varys pl:Varys pt-br:Varys ru:Варис uk:Варіс zh:瓦里斯 Kategorie:Lords Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Kleiner Rat Kategorie:Anhänger und Bedienstete von Daenerys Kategorie:Kleine Vögelchen Kategorie:Charaktere (Lys) Kategorie:Eunuchen Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 7. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 8. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere (Cyanide Studio)